<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>best of mutantsunmuted.com/q/relationships by Murf1307</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22636018">best of mutantsunmuted.com/q/relationships</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307'>Murf1307</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Comicverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Past Infidelity, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Social Media</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:35:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22636018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Like any fork of Reddit, Mutants Unmuted has a sub for relationship problems.  And, given the Krakoan status quo, those problems get pretty wild.  These are those posts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daken Akihiro/Alex Summers, Emma Frost/Jean Grey, Emma Frost/Scott Summers, Jean Grey/Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers, Kitty Pryde/Illyana Rasputin/Rachel Summers, Laura Kinney/Sophie Cuckoo, Teen Cable/The Cuckoos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Scott/Logan/Jean, Alex/Daken, Rachel's POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fix is in the style of a series of Reddit posts.  Mutants Unmuted comes from an issue of Tini Howard's Excalibur, and this fic was inspired by a conversation I had with my friend.</p><p>Each chapter will include what ships and warnings are relevant to that chapter, so you can skip anything you're not into.  Most of the ships involved will be canon or canon-adjacent, so you really can't blame me for the weirdness.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Scott/Logan/Jean + Alex/Daken + Rachel = is it incest if it's your nephew by not-even-marriage?  And what do you do, if your uncle is fucking your new kind-of-stepbrother, and you're the only one who knows?</p><p>Also contains light references to Kitty/Rachel/Illyana.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Caught my uncle (29m) in bed with my parents’ boyfriend's oldest son (2?m).  WTF do I do now?</b><br/>
<em>/u/firebirdthrowaway2 posted at 3:20am KPT:</em>
</p><p>Okay, so, throwaway to protect the identities involved, but holy <em>shit.</em></p><p>I (25f) was coming home late after a date with my girlfriends (26f &amp; 23f), and that meant having to be quiet, since I'm currently living with pretty much my entire family and <em> do not </em> wanna see either of my uncles' sleepwear choices.</p><p>Anyway, from my uncle's (29m) bedroom, I could hear the unmistakable sound of some sex stuff going down.  His door was open just a crack, and while I wasn't gonna get close enough to close it physically, I'm a telepath/kinetic, so I thought I'd do him a solid and shut it that way, since this is the first I've heard of him getting any action in like...three years or so, and I'm a good niece.  </p><p>So I'm reaching out with my powers, and I get a really, <em> really </em> distinct mental visual of what's going on inside the room, and it turns out my uncle is fucking my parents’ boyfriend's oldest son (appears to be in his mid/late twenties, but idk how old he is).</p><p>Considering I didn't even know my uncle was <em> bi, </em>this kinda threw me for a loop.</p><p>What, if anything, do I do now?  Do I tell my mom? Or my dad? Or my parents’ boyfriend?  Do I let my uncle know that I know? Do I bleach my fucking brain?</p><p>Please help.</p><p>[———— /<em>u</em>/<em>omegalvlkid commented at 4:15am KPT:  (4^^) </em></p><p>————Oh my fucking god, this is <em> incredible.</em>]</p><p>[———————— /<em>u/firebirdthrowaway2 commented at 4:17am KPT: </em></p><p>———————— Shut the fuck up, Quire.]</p><p>[————————————<em> /u/omegalvlkid commented at 4:18am KPT:  </em></p><p>———————————— Nah, <em> teach. </em>]</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Teen Cable/Cuckoos + Alex Suffering</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Teen Cable/The Cuckoos, with side Scemma, Cuckoos/Laura, Alex/Daken, Scoganjean, and implied EmmaJean.  Everything is a disaster, Alex Summers witnesses too much of it, and learns a couple things about himself.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Caught my nephew with my brother's mistress' daughters.  Who do I tell?</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>/u/ididntwantanyofthis posted at 2:45pm KPT:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay, so I live with my brother and his family, and his relationship status is kinda weird.  He's in a committed threesome (him, his wife, and their mutual boyfriend), and then on the side he has his long-term mistress.  Everybody knows about everybody, so no, nobody's sneaking around.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anyway, my brother's son, my nephew, is 17, and he's finally in a stable enough situation to start dating if he wants to (it's been kind of a rough couple years for our family).  Nephew, apparently, has decided to try girls, which I definitely understand. Girls are great.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the reason I know this is because I walked in on him in the living room, making out with my brother's mistress's </span>
  <em>
    <span>five daughters.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Part of me wants to compliment the kid on his game, but that might not be advisable considering, y'know, the mistress and my sister-in-law would probably kill me for encouraging him in this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So what do I do?  Do I tell my brother the apple isn't falling far enough from the tree?  Do I try to talk my nephew out of this on my own? Do I pretend I know nothing and hope it all works out for the best?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>UPDATE: No, none of the daughters are in any way blood related to my nephew, they're all from a previous situation the mistress was in before she met my brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>2ND UPDATE: Okay, so, I told my SIL, figuring she's got the coolest head.  Turns out she's still kinda harboring a little bit of a grudge against Mistress, for the period Mistress and my brother were together while SIL and my brother were unable to be together.  So, anyway, SIL went down to Mistress's beach house three days ago, and no one has seen either of them since and they won't answer their phones. Should we be worried?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>3RD UPDATE: Oh, and Nephew is grounded as soon as he comes home, but him and his girlfriends are hiding out at my brother's boyfriend's daughters' place, because they all know each other.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Praying</span>
  </em>
  <span> Nephew doesn't try to get with the older one, but at this point, who fucking knows?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>4TH UPDATE, because I guess I live on this post now: Got a text from brother's BF's oldest son (2?m) that's just a picture of one of Mistress's daughters kissing Boyfriend's older daughter (18?  I think?) with the caption "</span>
  <em>
    <span>so, is there something in the water at your place?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> and a winking emoji.  Is he hitting on me? COROLLARY EDIT: I'm (29m) a straight dude.  I mean, I'm pretty sure I'm a straight dude. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>5TH UPDATE: I had sex with him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>